Freak in the Building
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: “Your attention please.” The raspy voice said. “We are under a state of emergency, please remain calm, detectives are on the way.”


Title- Freak in the Building.

Author- StablerSVUfreak

Rating- T

Summary- "Your attention please." The raspy voice said. "We are under a state of emergency, please remain calm, detectives are on the way."

Disclaimer- The names you don't recognize are mine. The detectives, Cragen, and Alex are Dick Wolf's. But not for long, mwahahahaha.

A/N- This idea came to me when the lights when out in our school.

* * *

**Outside Lady Liberty Academy**

A man walks along the road leading to the place he knew so well. His black trench coat glided along the snow. He looked up, but only for a second, fearing somebody would recognize him. The wind is picking up, leaving an eerie, howling noise behind him.

**Inside Lady Liberty Academy- Manhattan, NY.**

"Sarah honestly, don't you agree Mr. Larkin is overreaching!" Sarah Hart's best friend Denise Winslow said.

"Yeah, I mean no flip flops, I understand it's January but please, not even in the warm months!" Sarah said, grabbing her American History book from her locker.

Denise pulled an ACP Biology text book out and slammed the locker shut.

"I hate this school." Was the last remark Sarah made to Denise before they headed off to their 3rd period class.

**Just Outside L.L.A**

He quickens his pace, needing to get there in time. Cars speed by without even noticing the stranger. The snow picks up again. Once again, he looks up, but this time he keeps his head up. His eyes do a once over on the building up ahead. The huge, white building with green painted trim held some fond memories. But those memories were just a thing of the past now, this was different.

**Inside L.L.A**

Sarah started her approximated 3 hour long assignment. 4 page essay on the Cold War. She could hear the wind blowing outside.

"Somebody better pick me up." She said to herself.

"Not walking home in this weather Hart?" a voice asked her behind her back.

"Lorenzo, don't do that!" she screamed, playfully hitting him.

"I'm hurt Hart." He held his hands over his heart and sighed.

The lights flickered. Once, twice, three times. Sarah looked up at them.

"This school is too cheap to pay the electric bill, the company is probably cutting the power." She said to Lorenzo.

"Then we will get to go home early!" he replied, in a fake excited voice.

"If early is only 1 hour before school ends."

The lights dimmed and then finally went out completely.

"Told you."

But the lights didn't stay off for very long.

"Your attention please," the raspy voice said. "We are under a state of emergency, please remain calm, detectives are on the way."

Sarah glanced at Lorenzo who was looking at the teacher in question.

"That's all they say?" a girl shouted from the back of the room.

"I'm calling right now, just keep working." The teacher instructed. She picked up the phone and dialed the 3- digit number to the office.

"Yes, this is Mrs.Sansusi, I was wondering was the announcement was about?" she asked into the phone.

"Really, well, ok, I will lock the windows, yes…, when will they be here, are we getting one? Yes, yes, I'm on it, bye now." She hung up the phone and turned to face the half frightened class.

"Lorenzo, sit down!" she barked.

"Sarah lock that window, Larissa locks those, and Adam get those!" she continued.

"Mrs. Sansusi what's going on?" Lorenzo asked.

"There is a strange man walking around the building, we don't know who he is."

"What are we going to do about him?" a girl named Deidre asked.

"Lockdown, police are on the way, there will be one detective or police man assigned to each room, all the windows are locked, and soon the doors will be too."

The speaker crackled. "Students, please remain in your current rooms, we are going into lockdown."

A sharp noise echoed in the room. The doors were locked. Another noise and the power was out.

"Come on, you all know the lockdown procedure, get pieces of paper and cover the window on the door!" Mrs.Sansusi yelled.

"But Mrs.Sansusi, we can barely see." A boy argued.

"Barely, so you can still see, move!"

"Oh my god, I see somebody!" Deidre yelled putting up the paper.

"Deidre, get away now!" Deidre obeyed and returned to her desk.

"Everybody duck under your desks!"

**The 16th Precinct, Special Victims Unit. (Sex Crimes.) **

"Olivia, Elliot, John, Brian, Monique get in here!" Cragen yelled from his office. One by one they filed in.

"I just got a call, there is a strange man walking around and in Lady Liberty Academy, they need more officers down there, and I already volunteered you." He informed the group.

"Is he a pedophile?" Monique asked.

"They're not sure, each of you has been assigned a classroom, here's the list."

Det. Benson- 102, Mr.Palmer

Det. Stabler- 321, Ms.Rackashea

Det. Munch- 101, Mr.Cassel

Det. Cassidy- 109, Mrs. Sansusi

Det. Jefferies- 333, top floor, Mr.Barracks.

"Go!" Cragen yelled.


End file.
